You Can't Lose What Never Left
by italianamerican
Summary: “You have forgotten us, Alice.” A voice called it was the same voice; Alice’s eyes sprang open.“Us? Who have I forgotten?” Alice asked slowly rising to her feet.“Your family, Alice.” Just because the past is hidden doesn't mean it can be ignored.
1. Chapter 1

This is another new story of mine, and just like 'So Know You've Gone and Broke My Heart' ideas for this one turn up when I am trying to finish other stories of mine

This is another new story of mine, and just like 'So Know You've Gone and Broke My Heart' ideas for this one turn up when I am trying to finish other stories of mine. So for those who are not familiar with how I work the more reviews I get (good or bad) the more I write. Sorry, but I need motivation. I hope you enjoy.

The moon hung in the sky casting an eerie glow on the small town. All sounds were hushed as she walked slowly down the brick road; her shoes making a soft clank against the brick.

"Hello?" She called softly, but no one answered. She moved forward timidly, and called again. "Hello?" She called louder this time.

"I'm sorry." The words echoed off the empty street, but she couldn't find the source from which the voice came.

"Hello?" Her voice was no longer calm, but a rising panic as she forced her feet forward.

"I'm sorry." She spun around, but the street was empty. It was just her as it had always been. The voice that echoed was haunting, and it sent shivers up her spine.

"Who's there?" The girl stopped in the middle of the street. Her breaths were coming in short supply.

"I should have been there." The echo seemed to get louder, and the girl spun around trying to catch the direction of the voice.

"Should have been where?" She cried desperately trying to pry answers from the unknown voice. She pulled at the ends of her long black hair searching for away to escape her fear.

"I'm sorry I should have been there. I have failed." The girl staggered backwards as a silhouette figure appeared at the end of the road.

"Who have you failed?" She cried backing up slowly. The figure took one step forward and then vanished. She spun around quickly searching for the figure her hair began to grow short and the color left her skin.

"You, Alice." The voice whispered in her ear. Alice spun around and…..

Alice Cullen found herself falling off her seat by the window. She was sprawled on the floor with her breaths coming quick and uneasy.

"Alice, what's wrong? What did you see?" Jasper leaned down beside her helping her to her feet. Alice leaned her head against her husband's shoulder as her mind tried to catch up with her. It had all seemed so really.

"It wasn't a vision. It was a nightmare." She said quickly though she knew it sounded absurd. Vampires don't have nightmares.

"Want to talk about it?" He asked holding his wife close, and she shook her head.

"No, I need to lie down." She kissed his lips, and made her way to their room. Nothing made sense she thought as she laid on her bed. Who had failed her? Was this a vision or was her mind playing a trick on her? The figure from the 'vision' had been a girl from what Alice could tell by her voice, but other then that there was no details to who it might have been. She couldn't stay still her mind just kept repeating those same words.

"I'm sorry I should have been there. I have failed." The words echoed just like they had on the street. Staring at the ceiling her mind slowly became at peace like she had woken up from a bad dream. She shut her eyes and listened to the gentle howl of the wind outside.

"You have forgotten us, Alice." A voice called it was the same voice; Alice's eyes sprang open; she was no longer in her room. A lonely unmanaged grave yard met her gaze as she sat up. She had been lying underneath a grave stone covered in old vines. The figure sat on a stone near by, but this time she was only half concealed in the shadows of an over hanging willow tree staring out over the hill at the rest of the graves.

"Us? Who have I forgotten?" Alice asked slowly rising to her feet. It was clear now the figure was indeed a girl, and when Alice asked her question she had turned her head slightly. In the moonlight Alice was able to make out half of her body; She could see her long brown hair and one of her brown honey eyes. She wore a brown knee length skirt with a white button up blouse with her hands folded in her lap. Her feet had white knee length socks with brown uniform shoes swung and made a loud thumb every time it hit the gravestone.

"Your family, Alice." Alice took one step closer, and the girl turned her gaze back on the rest of the graves her hair falling to cover her face. Alice stopped.

"My family is fine; my husband is down stairs…"

"No, Alice. Your real family." Alice stared at the girl hoping she would turn to meet her gaze. No such move was made, but her manner was worried, but her voice had taken a dry lifeless tone, and didn't match with her movements.

"Only my niece is still alive, and she won't remember me." Alice said trying hard to justify her actions. The girl dropped her head and shook it slightly; brown locks sparkling in the moon. Alice expected her to sound amused by the way she was acting, but her voice came out the same.

"You know where the answers lye." The girls sat propping herself on her feet still hiding partly in the shadows. She began walking down the hill, and Alice made to follow, but suddenly stopped.

"What does that mean?" She called to her back, and the girl stopped, but didn't turn around.

"You know where the answers lye." She repeated and continued walking. Alice groaned in frustration.

"Fine! Can I at least know your name?" She yelled to her. The girl slowed, but didn't stop.

"I have many names." This time there was a slight amused ring to the dead voice, but not much, and Alice imagined a small smile on her face. "When you find the one you know me by then call to me." Alice shut her eyes and took a deep annoyed breath.

"How will I know it's you?" This time the girl stopped and turned around. She was to far for Alice to see her face, but she could tell that the girl knew she was irritated with her.

"You'll know." Her words seemed to travel on the wind.

"What if I don't…"

"You'll know trust me." The wind blew slightly and then the girl was gone. Alice shoot up again and raced down stairs. Jasper watched as his wife entered the family room wide eyed. The family, and Bella looked at her worried.

"Alice, are you…"

"We need to go to Biloxi, Mississippi."


	2. Chapter 2

Dusk was only two hours away as they arrived in Biloxi, Mississippi as they stopped to take a hotel

Dusk was only two hours away as they arrived in Biloxi, Mississippi as they stopped to take a hotel. Alice walked to the management her usually bouncy movement waited down by the weight of the unknown.

"Four rooms, please." Alice laid the golden card on the counter. The lady looked at it then back at Alice her eye were half covered in blue eye shadow. Alice knew what she was saying before the words left her cherry red lips.

"I'm sorry all rooms here are filled." Alice sighed and picked up the card. "But if you want there is a hotel down by the old nineteenth century homes." Alice hadn't expected that.

"Nineteenth century? Around what time do you know?" Alice asked politely. The lady typed something in her computer and turned the screen to Alice.

"nineteen-ten, nineteen-twenty. Around that time, but I don't suggest actually traveling into that area." She turned the screen back around and leaned against the counter, and whispered. "Some say it's haunted." She laughed a high pitch squeak, and turned to look threw a stack of papers behind her.

"Haunted?" Alice raised her eyebrows. If the lady only knew what she was talking to then she reconsider.

"Yes, the old Asylum is down that way, and rumor has it many terrible things took place." The lady behind the desk seemed uninterested as she began twirling her dye blonde hair. That's it!

"Thank You." Alice turned and walked quickly back to the car. She was seated in the driver's seat of her Porsche when a voice whispered.

"Welcome home." In the same instant Alice turned her head the voice was gone. Jasper opened the passenger's side door.

"What's wrong?" He asked when he noticed she was grapping the wheel rather tightly.

"Nothing….damn voices." Was all Alice muttered as her husband sat down. She threw the car into drive and headed down the road. She was picking up speed when she pulled to a screeching halt at the edge of the new town. A deserted ghost city lay beyond its limits.

Dust had now fallen as Alice walked forward this time it was no dream or vision. What she saw was real. Jasper put a hand on her shoulder, and she gave him a reassuring smile.

"Bella, and I will stay…"

"Edward!" Bella hissed, and Edward sighed.

"Fine." He muttered angrily as he took her hand. Alice walked forward with a sense of uneasy confidents. She walked at human pace; not daring to mess up the serene calm that had fallen over the forgotten town.

"Ok, I'm here!" Alice yelled, but no answer came. "For God Sakes! After all the trouble you have put me threw you can at least show your face!" She yelled into the dark, but her voice was the only one that echoed back.

"Alice, dear are you sure you weren't seeing the future?" Esme questioned taking a step towards her daughter. Alice shook her head, but didn't look back to her.

"Positive." The Cullens had travel into the center of the town almost when a low mencacal voice broke the air

"Well, Well, Well what do we have here?" The Cullens turned around and were met with a coven of vampires. The one who had spoken was rather sickly looking, and had the appearance that he had crawled out of his grave. His clothes were matted with dirt as he sneered arms crossed at the Cullens.

"Looks like we have visitors, Slim." Another one of the vampires smiled taking one step forward.

"It was rather nice of them to bring us dinner too." Slim said stepping closer. Edward growled and pushed Bella behind him.

"Don't you even think about it!" Edward growled with rage in his voice.

"Aw, You is mighty protective of that piece of meat don't yea think." The second was a bit more build the then first, but still had a zombie light appearance. The Cullens surveyed their area and noticed the large number of vampires in front of them.

"We don't mean no harm, if you would let us pass peacefully, then…" Carlisle tried to negotiated, but the vampires let out a sick laugh.

"You leave when we say you leave." He growled as all of them took a step forward.

"And you will leave them now." A female voice called from behind the Cullens. Alice turned to look as three girls walked out of the shadows at the end of the street.

"We ain't bothering you we just want that tastey mouth watering…."

"Leave." She said again in a calm terrifying voice. The vampires took one step back as the three took a step forward. "That's right you so much as place one toe over the line and I will rip you limb by limb before burning the remain in the deepest pit of hell." The Cullens were now surrounded on one side there was the massive zombie looking vampires, and the other was the three girls. Who by the sound of them may be more of a threat then the massive coven.

"Fine, we'll leave…." Slim turned around and walked threw his coven, but then as quickly as he did he sprung at Bella. She had moved to Edward side, and he didn't have time to get to her before…..

The girl who had spoken materialized in front of Bella, and Slim hit her square on and fell back.

"I warned ya, Slim. One toe over the line." She smirked as she kicked his foot. There was no actual line from what Alice could see, but the vampire's eyes widened.

"Be merciful." He inched back in fear; Edward took Bella and put her completely behind him.

"One toe over the line." She repeated her words were and eerie calm as the vampire scrambled to his feet. He took off running before he had full stood up and the rest of the vampires followed, but one vampire lagged behind, and took a look back. His messy brown hair blowing in the breeze as he took off after the rest of them.

"Thank You." Alice watched as the girl pasted the Cullens and went back to the other two. She held up her hand.

"No need for that. They were over the line." She said as she turned to walk. "You may went to leave with that girl now before they decided to try again." The two girls never spoke, but followed the first. The first one had medium length brown hair past her shoulders. The girl to the right of her had red hair that reached her shoulders. The girl one the left had blonde hair that didn't quite touch her shoulders, but this one turned her head slightly and looked at the Cullens. She then tapped the one with brown hair's shoulder and whispered something in her ear. The brunette looked back slightly then shook her head. The blonde's hair slipped off her shoulder and hung loosely at her sides.

"Wait!" Alice called seeing this may be the only chance she had to find some real direction. The girls stopped and looked at her arms crossed. "I need to know where I can find Asylum papers." The brunette walked forward and then vanished reappearing a few steps away from Alice.

"If that is what you seek then you must search for them in the Asylum. Only the bravest vampire venture in there, and most of the times it's the ones who belong there." With that the girl and her friend vanished into the seeping night. Leaving the Cullens in the broken down street alone.


	3. Chapter 3

Alice walked forward to where the three girls just stood

Alice walked forward to where the three girls just stood. Jasper was with her, but the rest of the Cullens lagged behind.

"Alice, what are you doing?" Rosalie asked stepping forward, and Alice spun around.

"Going to the Asylum." She stated a bit harshly. That is where her past ended and that is where it remained.

"Alice, maybe we should…"

"Go if you wish, but I am going to the Asylum." She stated and began to walk. The Cullens left Jasper and Alice alone; Edward must have read her thoughts and knew she rather do this alone. Dark had fallen as they approached the giant prison building. The stone gates stained with the rust that dripped from the barbwire were crumbling slightly, and one of the gates had fallen and shattered. Alice stopped as her mind fluttered; she remembered nothing, and yet she held a fear. Jasper wrapped his arms around her and held her close.

"No matter what's in there I will always be next to you." He whispered in her ear, and she let herself relax onto his chest as he calmed her. The breeze picked up, and Alice's hand slid down his arm and took his hand in hers. He squeezed it softly as they began to walk up the crumbling path through the decaying yard. The outside smelled of decay, and wasted; rats scurried along the windows of the building and along the sides. Near by an owl hooted as the wind shook a hanging shutter of wood. Finally they reached the giant oak doors.

"Once you enter you never leave, souls in there are souls in need." Whispered on the wind in more then one voice none of which was the original girl; Alice's breath caught in her throat. She placed her pale hand flat against the door, and with little pressure it pushed aside with a hissing creak. Their footsteps echoed harshly on the vacant landscape. The room in which they entered stunk more then the outside, and was littered with old overturned furniture.

A check in desk was the only thing still standing, and it was cluttered with items like the worker merely stood and left it. File cabinets surrounded in, and Alice eyed them. It was all so familiar like awaking after a horrifying dream and not remembering the details. She walked slowly behind the desk clutching Jasper's hand tight. Rats scurried away as she approached; she pulled the chair out slightly and a cloud of dust surfaced in the air leaving an imprint of her hand on the leather. She looked over the files on the desk and found pictures and names of other inmates, but none of them were her. She sighed as a picture less memory played in her head.

"Alice!" A girls voice shrilly screamed, and it brought hope, and fear to Alice. She heard a muttering of noise that she couldn't make out before another. "Alice!" Her eyes sprung open because her mind couldn't take the feelings it send over her. Jasper was holding her close whispering softly in her ear as a calming wave was sent threw her. It was the first time she realized she was shaking. As the shaking slowed Alice reached forward and grabbed the file cabinet labeled B. The drawer creaked open and dust filled the air; cob webs nestled on the folders. Her pale fingers nervously ran over the folders until she reach the one she was after. Brandon, Mary.

She traced the edge of the folder and flipped it open as more dust filled the air. She set it down slowly as she read.

**Name:** Mary Alice Brandon

**Age:** Nineteen

**Hair:** Black

**Eyes:** Blue

**Diagnostic:** Thinks she can see events before they happen. Otherwise known as 'Future Seeing' or Psychic.

**Cell Number: **666

**Medical Expert:** Dr. Laurence Anderson

How Ironic is all Alice could think as her eyes scanned the cell number. She flipped the paper over gently trying not to rip the worn parchment. Behind it a flyer laid, and one it was neatly printed…

_**Important Notice**_

Be on the look out for strange behavior by Rosa Oliva Xavier, Beth Ann Austin, and Qadr Cathy Luther. They are said to be associated with the recently detained Mary Alice Brandon who thinks she can see the future. These girls are rumored to not only believe the girl, but 'posses' powers' of their own. If you notice anything out of the ordinary please contact your authorities.

Alice looked over the names like she was holding the key to her very mind. Jasper read over her shoulder and traced the paper lightly with his finger. Alice gently placed her hand on his and brought it to her as she gazed into his golden eyes.

"Do you remember them?" He asked softly. She turned her eyed back to the paper, and sighed sadly.

"No, but that means nothing." She whispered slowly. "I will find out, and when I do you and I can head back home." She kissed his lips; the first thing she remembered mattering in her life. Alice pulled away slowly savoring the flavor of his lips. Her gaze then drifted to a worn door at the end of a hall way to the right. She walked over to it, and stopped as those haunted voice began to scream.

"The door is death, the door is greed. Turn back now or never leave!" The shrilly voices sent a shiver down Alice's spine as she pushed is open with a heart shattering creak. Water leaked from the ceiling of the narrow hall that was revealed. The sound of drops shattering to the ground added to the thudding in Alice's chest.

"Alice." The girl's voice came back in a soft tone. "This is all my fault." The voice then faded as a new one took its place. This one however even Jasper could hear.

"Rain, Rain go away, Radley's bored, and wants to play." It was a hysterically cruel laughing noise that repeated over, and over getting louder as they got closer.

"Rain, Rain go away, Radley's bored, and wants to play."

"Rain, Rain go away, Radley's bored, and wants to play."

"Rain, Rain go away, Radley's bored, and wants to play."

"Rain, Rain go away, Radley's" The voice stopped as Alice and Jasper stopped outside of cell number 253.

"Hello?" Alice asked softly peering threw the little bared window of the door. A figure was crouched in the corner rocking slowly back and forth.

"Wh-who's the-there?!" It cried twitching slightly as it tried to sink further back into the shadows. Jasper pushed the door open with a bit of effort keeping Alice a bit behind him. The cell was moist and water dripped down the tiny window on the wall and puddle on the ground. "Y-You can't be in h-h-ere! N-o-o, N-o-o the-they will n-not be h-happy, n-ot on-one b-b-bit." It shook its head furiously grasping its knees.

"Relax, we just want to talk." Jasper told it, but it shook his head.

"No-o. Radley d-does n-not t-talk un-unless….." It stared at them with piercing gold eyes. "Wh-Who a-ar-are y-y-ou?" It shouted now clearly alarmed rocking back and forth.

"My name is Alice, and this is my husband Jasper, and we were wondering…."

"I k-know y-y-ou!" It cried staggering to his feet, but still keeping to the shadows of the cell.

"You do?" Alice questioned as hope raised in her chest. The figure shook his head violently again.

"Y-Yea, y-y-you're th-that girl!" Alice nodded slightly and waited a moment for it to go on, but it just stopped, and stared.

"Yes, I'm Alice." She said slowly, and it titled its head to the side.

"H-h-hi I-I'm Radley." It stepped into the light a bit and then slunk back. He was an adult that looked to be around twenty-five. He was deathly pale with golden eyes, clearly a vampire, and torn tattered hospital robes.

"You said you knew me?" She questioned, and he nodded vigorously again.

"Yes." He said, and Alice waited. He said nothing else.

"What did you know?" Alice let the question draw out as he looked at her. He was slouched against the wall rocking on his toes.

"You're Alice." Alice sighed she was getting any where with him. So she turned around and was ready to leave when he began singing in the same voice as earlier. "Fear the day that Alice comes, She sees the future, but only some." He sang, and Alice spun back around.

"Excuse me?" She asked as her and Jasper exchanged a look. Radley hummed a bit and continued to rock.

"She has three friends that share her woes, one of them with many foes." Alice and Jasper said nothing waiting for him to continue. "That one will try as hard as she might, to free poor Alice on that night. But with a shriek and a painful cry, on that night the one will die; so now poor Alice returns again, to find the name of her long lost friend." Alice's eye widened and her mouth went slack. Radley sunk back down into his corner, and rocked back and forth. "Rain, Rain go away, Radley's bored, and wants to play." He sung again. Alice and Jasper slowly backed out of the cell closing the door softly behind them.

"Thank You." Alice whispered, but he only sang. Jasper pulled Alice back to him as her body began to tremble.

"What do you want to look for next?" Alice shook her head against Jasper's chest.

"I don't-I don't…."

"The answers are buried, Alice. You must uncover them." The girl's voice whispered gently in her mind. Alice's eyes sprang up to meet Jaspers.

"We need to go to the grave yard."

_**We'll what do you think? I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and hope it left you wanting more. Until next time….Italianamerican**_


	4. Chapter 4

Alice and Jasper walked slowly up the gravel path into the graveyard. The stillness was only disturbed by the slow swinging of the graveyard sign. Graves were fallen and crumbling, and not a flower lay in sight. Alice gripped Jaspers hand as the scene began to become shockingly familiar.

"The grave should be up that hill…." Alice let her voice drifted off as they stood on the very same spot the girl disappeared the other night. The tree hung limply over the medium sized stone like a guardian. Climbing the hill slowly they reached the back of the stone. Alice paused as she waited for the voice, but it never came. Her body for the first time in years grew weary, and she walked around to the front of the stone kneeling in front of it. Jasper waited behind it carefully watching Alice.

Cob webs filled in the corners of the weathered stone, and all that remained on the plot was dead grass and weeds. Alice brushed off the veins and weeds to reveal the single name on the stone.

**Rosa Olivia Xavier**

**1901-1920**

**Beloved friend, daughter, and fiancé **

Alice traced the letters lightly with her finger removing the built up dirt so the letters shinned a bit more in the moonlight.

"Rosa Olivia Xavier." She whispered trying to force her mind to remember. She kept expecting the girl's voice to reappear, but all was quiet, and time stopped.

"Rosa Olivia Xavier." She repeated tracing only the first letter of each name. "R.O.X." Her head dropped slightly as she stared at the ground. "R.O.X" She said yet again, and this time the letters seemed to trigger a flash of remembrance.

"You can be so dumb sometimes." It was her, own voice this time it held a hint of laughter and amusement. "I swear that's why I love you Roxy." Alice's eyes had sprung open; she hadn't even realized they were shut.

"Roxy!" She yelled looking to where Jasper was standing, but he wasn't there. Instead the girl was sitting on the tombstone laughing and swinging her legs.

"Well, Well. Its about time Alice I thought you'd never figure it out." She smiled locking eyes with a very confused Alice.

"Where's Jasper?" She asked looking frantically for her husband. The girl sighed and reached out pulling Alice to look at her.

"You're the only one who can see me. He will be there when you return to….oh how to put this…..uh right state of mind so to speak." The dead droning of her voice was gone; replaced with a merrier ring. "But, Alice?"

"Yes?" Alice looked up in awe as she studied the girls face. Her heart shape face was etched with her age, and her cherry colored lips were arched in a bow. She was beautiful, but not like a vampire. No this girl was humanly beautiful.

"The image you see before you does not exist." She waved a hand in front of her gesturing to herself.

"What?" Alice leaned back a bit trying to meet the girl, Roxy's eyes.

"I'm only the mere memory of a once stubborn young girl." Her eyes melted to a saddened woe, and her head straightened causing the breeze to pick up piece of her hair and blow them in her face.

"You're a ghost then?" Roxy reached forward and ran an almost translucent hand threw Alice's hair, and closed her eyes shaking her head. A distant cry reached over the hill tops.

"No." She stated simply, and the cries and screams grew louder.

"What is that?" Alice fell backwards as the sounds grew into a horrifying ghastly noise. Roxy was unaffected and just sighed sadly causing her face to become a bit taunt in appearance.

"Your past, Alice." The sound quickened and a shrill shriek now pierced the night, and Alice's soul. "Just because you don't remember the past doesn't mean you can leave it alone. All open doors need to be closed before a new chapter of life begins."

"I-I…" Alice clutched her ears as the sounds became unbearable. "I DIDN'T MEAN TO FORGET!" She cried over the noise letting out a dry sob. "I-I want to remember its-its just…"

"Shhhh." Roxy slid off the stone and in front of Alice embracing her in a hug. The sounds suddenly ceased. Alice was trembling in dry sobs, and Roxy rocked her back and forth gently. "We know, Alice, and that's why I'm here."

"We?" Alice sniffled trying to calm herself. Her hands still shaking she pulled back. Roxy slowly lifted off the ground and stood in front of Alice.

"Four girls posses the sight, but if you wish the order to be restored then you must find the three others. Only then can your life go back to what it was before I stepped into your mind."

"But, your dead! How can….it's not." Roxy laughed.

"I'm not dead, Alice. As I said before I am a mere memory." Alice stood slowly; her eyes never leaving Roxy's. Roxy stood about five inches over Alice.

"Then where can I find you?"

"That is something you must figure out on your own." Alice closed her eyes and sighed.

"Of course." Roxy let out another amused laugh.

"Yes, it seems that's the way it works, but I must warn you." Her voice got stern as she looked at Alice with a deep trust. "I am not the same girl you see before you. My look and personality have become cold with time." She put a hand on Alice's shoulder. "Find my heart's desire, and you will surely find me. That will be the only thing left unfrozen by time." Roxy hugged Alice, and then slowly began to walk away. The wind began to howl again.

"Where should I start looking?" Alice called to her. One last time the image of Roxy laughed.

"Under your nose is a good place to start." With another howl Roxy was gone. Leaving Jasper and Alice alone in the run down grave. Alice looked down.

"Right under my…." A light gold sparkle caught her eye. Bending down she unearthed a gold locket on a thin gold chain. Gently she brushed off the dirt and blew it away revealing three beautifully etched words. My Heart's Desire.


	5. Chapter 5

Alice fastened the locket around her neck and stood

Alice fastened the locket around her neck and stood. Jasper came over and took her hand in his. She leaned back against him, and let the wind blow threw her hair as she thought. Finally she sighed.

"Let's go back to the hotel for now. I will think of what to do tomorrow night." He nodded not saying a word as they began to make their way back 'home'. A problem however was the fact that they'd have to pass threw the massive coven's territory again. They stopped at the invisible line, and wait for any sign that the coven was lurking in the shadows. Jasper was the first to take a step over in front of Alice. She grabbed his waist as they began to walk threw. Foot steps slapped against the pavement in a near by alley, and they froze.

"Who's there?" Jasper growled, and the person called back.

"Nathan Owen Newbury." Nathan stepped to the alley, and Alice recognized him from earlier. He was the vampire who had delayed running away. His golden eyes sparkled in the dark.

"Is that name supposed to mean something to us?" Jasper spat still not trusting him, and the man shook his head. He looked to be about twenty, but his eyes read an age so much older.

"To you maybe not, but to her it might." He said indicating to Alice.

"I'm sorry, but it doesn't ring a bell."

"You are Mary Alice Brandon. Aren't you?" He asked taking one more step forward.

"Yes, but…."

"The locket!" He cut her off as he noticed the golden heart around her neck. "How did you get that?" He stepped forward again this time a bit panicked.

"I found on a grave. On Roxy's grave." He closed his eyes and sighed at the mention of the name.

"May I?" He asked extending his hand, and Alice hesitantly held the chain in her fingers. "Please, I'll give it right back." She undid the clasp and tossed it to him. With shaking fingers he popped the locket open. He studied the picture long and hard before he handed it back to her. Alice took it, and with one look she gasped. Two faded black and white picture stared at her. One was Roxy, and the other was the man standing before her.

"You were…you are…."

"She was my fiancée, yes." He smiled slightly at the thought, but then his eyes turned cold.

"Then you know where she is?" Alice questioned hopefully, and Nathan nodded before motioning them to follow. They went down the narrow alley until they reached a door. Nathan opened it and flicked on the light; the room was small and worn down, but had a home quality to it.

"The others of the coven won't come here. They never do." He said taking a seat on an old arm chair. Alice and Jasper sat on the sofa, and Nathan leaned forward. "Alice, What brings you back here? We all thought you were dead." Alice sat up straighter, and looked him in the eyes. They were filled with misery, and longing.

"I had a vision…"

"Like you used too." He commented before gesturing for her to go on.

"Well sort of except this one was more of a calling. Roxy's ghost called to me, and told me I had to come face my past, and…"

"Roxy's not dead, Alice."

"I know that now." Alice explained to him everything that had happened in the last few days. Nathan nodded before standing and taking a newspaper out of a cabinet. It was old and browning with age. He handed it to Alice.

"Tell me what you see." He told her and Alice took the paper, and began to read.

"I don't see…." She was cut off as her mind faded this time it wasn't a message or a vision of the future. It was her past.

Alice, the human Alice, walked with three other girls down the street of Biloxi, Mississippi. It was beautiful sunny day with not a cloud in the sky

"I still don't see why you call me Alice." Alice said nudging the girl to her right.

"'Cuz you don't look like a Mary. When I think of Mary I think of older, slightly dull, and tall for one thing." Alice slapped her in the arm. "Alice just fits the bubbly, hyper you."

"You know why I call you Roxy?" Alice asked and the girl sighed.

"For many reasons I know, but please enlighten me." Alice smiled.

"Rosa is way to innocent of a name for you." Roxy laughed as the for of them sat on a bench in the park.

"Well at least you guys have normal names! My parents named me Qadar!" The red head yelled.

"At least they call you Cathy! I should kill you all for calling me Baa!" The blonde screamed and Roxy clamped a hand over her mouth.

"God you're a noisy little sheep." She mumbled as Baa threw her hand off her mouth. "Anyone thirsty?" Roxy questioned. The girls nodded, and four drinks appeared out of no where.

"Roxy! You can do that in public!" Alice harshly whisper and Roxy shrugged picking up the beverage.

"Sure I can. I just did now drink, and be happy." She stated, and slowly the world began to disappear, and Alice was back with Nathan and Jasper.

"I saw a memory!" She exclaimed jumping to her feet. "It was Roxy, Cathy, and Baa we were at the park, and Roxy was using her powers." Nathan nodded and stood as well.

"Yes, Roxy always did have a habit of that." He smiled, and Alice stopped and ran a hand through her hair.

"What is her power?" She asked it brought another smile to Nathan's handsome features.

"Materialization. She can create objects out of no where. As she used to put it 'I can bend reality to my liking.'" Nathan told her, and Alice sat back down her mind was racing, and the light bulb clicked on.

"Nathan, you know where Roxy is." Nathan nodded and in a calm serene voice whispered.

"I do."

_**Any ideas? By the way I love all the reviews I am getting, and I hope this clears up lose ends. **_


	6. Chapter 6

"Alice I am telling you this won't work

"Alice I am telling you this won't work." Nathan stubbornly said as the crouched behind the line. "She won't believe it's you." Alice shushed him.

"Maybe not, but she'll no it's you." Nathan drug his hand angrily across his hair.

"You don't understand. Things aren't like they used to be!"

"Well then it's a good thing I don't remember how they used to be." Alice stood and walked to the edge of the line. "Roxy!" She yelled. Nathan shot to his feet and tried to clam a hand over her mouth. Jasper growled and he backed down.

"Please, Alice you have no idea what happened! Calling her here would be……will be….just don't!"

"I thought you loved her!" Nathan's face became weary and his eyes lost.

"I do. I truly do, and I always will, but did you ever stop to think there is a reason I'm not with her now!" Alice paused. No she hadn't thought about that. The winds began to howl as a figure came into sight.

"What do you want?" Its voice was less then calm as it stepped into the light. It wasn't Roxy, it was Baa.

"Where's Roxy?" Baa came closer and Alice stepped over the line.

"Who wants to know?" Alice crossed her arms. Baa was taller then her as well.

"Mary Alice Brandon." Baa stopped and her eyes widened.

"No." She stated simply. "You are a liar! Alice is dead."

"Shouldn't you be dead?" Alice shot back and she could see the panic begin to rise in Baa's eyes.

"That's….That's different!" She stumbled before finally whispering. "She told us you were dead!"

"I'm the one that sees the future not her. She would have never known." Baa froze and stared at her threw glazed eyes.

"Oh Alice!" Baa ran and hugged her tight before pulling back. "I knew it was you earlier! But you have to forgive Roxy she's not as she used to be."

"So I've heard. I must ask you though does Cathy…."

"Baa, What the hell is taking you so long?" Cathy began walking towards them, and then froze. "Wh…what are….you doing?" She stammered, and Baa smiled.

"We were right Cathy! It is Alice!"

"But Roxy…"

"Roxy was wrong, Cathy. It's me." Cathy looked over for a moment before finally running and hugging Alice.

"You're telling the truth! Oh thank god things can go back to normal around here." She said squeezing Alice tighter.

"Where is Roxy?" Alice asked, and the girl backed up and exchanged a look before turning their heads towards the sky.

"It's day break."

"She won't be back until night fall."

"Oh that's…odd." Alice said. "But I brought…" Alice and Jasper turned around. Nathan was gone as well.

"So who is this?" Baa walked over to Jasper who smiled awkwardly.

"This is my husband, Jasper." Jasper extended his hand to Baa who shook it.

"Beth Ann Austin or Baa."

"Qadr Cathy Luther, Cathy, please." Jasper smiled politely.

"So why does Roxy stay in during the day?" Cathy and Baa bit their lips in response.

"She's a vampire, Alice." Alice waited for them to go on, but they just stopped.

"Yea, and so are we your point?"

"Ugh, follow us." Cathy and Baa began to walk back to the where the path forked off to go to the graveyard and then the Asylum. They kept walking straight off the path to a stone with words.

Roxy and Nathan

Not even in death will we part.

"The curse fell upon them the night of her death." Cathy explained.

"Curse? What curse?"

"Oh you don't remember! Nathan's father cursed his betrothed to Roxy." Baa told Alice, but she didn't remember any of this.

"He said 'When life can no longer obtain her pitiful soul then may you both be bound by the night, and separated by unimaginable sorrow. Then will you realize she will never be one of us.'" Alice stared at Cathy for a second before something clicked.

"Are you telling me that Nathan is Dracula?" Cathy looked at Baa who sighed.

"Yep, pretty much."

"Did Roxy know?"

"Yes. Why do you think she saved your friend this evening?"

"How did she know about Edward and Bella?"

"God Alice! You did forget everything!" Cathy cried. "I have Clairvoyance. You know the ability to internally hear information that is passed from the dead. Edward's dead so I could read his memories and thoughts. I told Roxy and that is why we didn't attack you all when you crossed the line." Alice began to process what Cathy said as another thought surfaced.

"You called me here!" Cathy jumped in surprise.

"Um…"

"You took Roxy's dead image and projected it to me using your power! You've been haunting me with Roxy!" Cathy backed up a bit as Alice began to scream.

"Calm down Alice."

"Calm down! I've been going crazy for the past few days because of you!"

"You were never crazy, and in all fairness I didn't think you were alive! I can talk to the dead Alice. I tried to call you from beyond the grave because we needed you to break the curse. Imagine my surprise when you show up on our side of the line." Alice stood in shock and so did Baa.

"You knew it was her this whole time!" Baa yelled and Cathy shamefully nodded.

"Yes, but Roxy didn't believe me."

"Why didn't you call me after my 'death' then?"

"I tried! But I wasn't dead yet, and I can only communicate with things I know about. I didn't know there were actually vampires so I couldn't call to you. I tried to call Roxy after she died, but I gave up on that because she came to me." Cathy explained in a panic.

"Roxy, changed you?" Baa shook her head this time.

"Nope, if she had we'd be bound to the night as well, but she did look after us until we died." Alice sighed in frustration.

"Explain this curse to me."

"She died trying to save you from the asylum, and poor Nathan was heart broken. So instead of watching her die he changed her. Nathan's father is also a vampire, and Nathan knew they had to leave before he found out." Baa broke off lets Cathy continue.

"They faked her funeral, and were preparing to leave town when the line was drawn. Roxy can not leave our side she is bound to her grave."

"Then why doesn't Nathan stay with her." Alice leaned against a tree for support and she felt Jasper's arms around her.

"He can't neither one can cross back over the line. He said they would be separated by unimaginable sorrow, and that sorrow was your imprisonment, and her death. Roxy felt horrible about you being in there so she was bounded to her grave by guilt and pain."

"Why does she think it's her fault?" Alice sunk down against the tree she remembered none of this.

"You weren't insane, Alice, and Roxy always believed that she was. She was always looking after us, and them finding out about you was a failure to her. She considered us her family, Alice. After her parents died when she was fifteen we were all she had."

"That's why we need you Alice. You being here can free her from her grave, and the barrier will fall."

"So please can you help us?" The girl's eye bore into Alice's soul. She had been caught and while she lived a happy after life her friend had stayed behind and suffered.

"When can I see her?"

"Meet us at the grave at dusk alone." Cathy looked and Jasper who snarled in protest. "Relax, nothing will happen to Alice. Roxy would be damned if she made the same mistake twice." The birds squawked at the orange pink sky as the sun rose.

"Until night fall." The two raced off at a vampire speed back to where the dwelled.

_**Ok this chapter may be a bit confusing so if you have any questions feel free to ask. But I hope for the most part you understand what is happening. Until next time Italianamerican **_


	7. Chapter 7

Alice returned at nightfall just like she said she would; leaving an all, but happy Jasper with her family. She walked up to Roxy's grave and waited for Cathy and Baa's arrival. The two girls arrived minutes later

"Where's Roxy?" Cathy gently nudged Alice off the grave plot.

"I told you once and I will tell you again. The best place to start looking is right under your nose." Cathy and Baa stepped back and as soon as the last rays of sun set over the horizon Baa tapped the headstone. The ground sprang aside like she had realized a trap door. At the bottom of the hole a worn red coffin laid.

"Wakey! Wakey!" Baa yelled, and the lid of the coffin sprang aside causing Alice to jump, and revealing a very disgruntled vampire. She lay as flat as a bored against the lining; her hair billowed on the pillow, but her eyes were open and glaring at Cathy and Baa.

"Evening, Sunshine." Cathy and Baa sat on the edge of the ditch swinging their feet. Roxy sat up and ran a hand over her hair before yawning and lying back down.

"Get up!" Baa jumped down on top of her.

"Ow you annoying pest!" Roxy screamed pushing Baa to the end of the coffin. "Is there a reason you had to open the grave instead of me just materializing out like always?"

"Maybe." Cathy sung winking at Alice. Alice's minded pounded she couldn't imagine what was about to happen.

"Fine! Baa, get off me!" Baa climbed back out of the hole, but still towered over it looking down. She was brushing stray dirt and rocks out of her hair and clothes. Roxy did the same and with a dissatisfied glare at the grave it closed back up. It looked like it had never been touched. "Now what do you two want?" Alice was behind her, but Roxy never bothered to turn around and instead focused her attention on Baa and Cathy.

"Look behind you." Baa said, and Roxy paused.

"Look behind me? What the….holy shit!" Roxy nearly jumped when she saw Alice standing there, and that's all Alice did because she wasn't sure what she should do next. "Cathy I swear if this is one of your twisted jokes it's not funny!"

"No, Roxy it's really her." Roxy looked a Cathy for a second.

"Ha, Ha….No." With that she turned and began walking down the hill.

"Well that went better then I thought it would." Baa told Alice who in returned raised an eyebrow.

"Roxy!" Cathy called chasing after the girl. Baa tugged Alice alone, but Roxy never slowed down.

"No, Cathy I don't care what you say she is not Alice!"

"I never said she was Alice! All Baa said was look behind you you're the one who thought it was Alice." Roxy came to a halt and spun around to address all three girls at once.

"You two are unbelievable! As for you I have no idea who you are, but Alice is dead so unless…."

"You died didn't you." Roxy didn't interrupt Alice, but just listened. "So why is it so impossible for me to be back?"

"Because after that night I honestly doubt that you would ever come back to this hell. Even if you had multiple life times to do so." Roxy started to walk again.

"Well then it is a good thing I don't remember any of it." Roxy paused again.

"What?"

"I remember nothing of my past or my transformation. The only thing I remembered was that Alice was my name. Which I was wrong about, and the fact I could see the future."

"Then why are you back?" Roxy turned back around, but kept her distance. "Why now?"

"Let's just say I got a call from Cathy, and as for why I'm here at this moment is because you need me." Alice crossed her arms and stepped towards Roxy. Baa and Cathy stayed behind and watched the scene unfold. Roxy turned her head not meeting Alice's eyes. Hers weren't gold like a 'normal' vampire hers were silver.

"Thanks, but I can take care of myself."

"Bull! If you can take care of your self then let me see you walk across the line!" Roxy scowled at Alice and stalked closer to her.

"If you really are Alice then you would leave, and never return because if you even begun to remember what happened you would never want anything to do with me!" Alice laughed, and walked closer so they were only a foot apart.

"Then enlighten me. Show me what happened, and then if what you say is true I will leave you to your miserable existence."

"You're a fool." Roxy snarled and her fangs lit up in the moon light.

"The insane seek comfort in each other." Roxy smirked.

"Well what do you know it really is you?" Roxy half stated and half questioned.

"Yes, but of course leave it to Roxy to be a stubborn as ever." With out a change in facial expression Roxy squeezed Alice with a bone crushing hug. "Now let's discusses this curse."

"Alice, you don't have to…" Alice held up a hand.

"I know, but I am anyway. So how much havoc are we aloud to reek?" Baa and Cathy jumped on to Roxy and Alice.

"It worked! I can't believe it worked!" Cathy yelled jumping up and down.

"Hey! We can only handle one bouncy hyperactive lunatic and it's Alice!" Roxy said grabbing Cathy's shoulder, and holding her to the ground.

"Now where do we start?" Cathy shook out of Roxy's grip.

"We're it all began would be the best place." Baa slunk away into the shadows of a near by crypt, and pulled out a worn old book.

"I think it's time we put the paranormal sister's powers to the test." Roxy smiled at Alice.

"You up for it?" Alice questioned; Roxy nodded.

"I think its time for me to take back control of my reality."

_**So what did you think? I hope this helps a little more. Thanks to all who read and review I love the interest in this. Until next time. Italianamerican **_


	8. Chapter 8

"Baa, what's with the book?" Roxy questioned. Baa came over and held the book carefully on her open palm. In worn letters it read Paranormal Phenomenon's Power. "Where did you get a witchcraft book?" Baa gave a sheepish grin.

"I found it a while ago, and showed it to Cathy. That's why we contacted Alice the spell we were looking at needs all of us."

"Spell? What spell?" Baa flipped the book open and scanned the pages.

"It's called the breaking of curse, and in order for it to work we need Telekinesis, Clairvoyance, and Precognition otherwise known as a Psychic."

"Whoa, wait how does this spell work exactly?" Roxy almost sound frightened.

"It's not too hard, look…." They all peered over Baa's shoulder to look at the spell. "What we do is we take the cursed. That's you Roxy."

"Oh joy."

"And we use Cathy to temporarily release your soul from the grave and during the time that is happening I will transfer the grave to the other side of the line. Once the stone crosses the line though it should be break, and that should permanently release you."

"What do I need to do?" Alice questioned. Baa sighed, and looked at her hopefully.

"The spell can be quite dangerous, and we need you to look after Roxy while we do it, and you need to be a Psychic because it is said that the person being released can have weird side effects. Basically knowing Roxy's 'sunny' disposition it will be best you know what she is going to do before she does. If everything goes right then she won't be able to look after herself during that time. So basically you get to babysit." Alice could feel Roxy tense beside her, and Alice reached her hand to her. Roxy held her hand, and Alice could feel the racing of her heart beneath it.

"If we hurry we can get it done so you'll be free by day break." Cathy turned to Roxy. Roxy's face was paled, and she looked truly terrified.

"Guys, I….I'm not exactly as indestructible as you. What…What if…I…don't know something goes wrong?" Alice gave her hand a reassuring squeeze.

"We won't let that happen." She assured her, but Roxy's still held doubt.

"What if I hurt someone?!"

"Like you said we are practically indestructible I think we can take you." Alice told her, and Roxy gave her uneasy smile.

"You trust us don't you?" Baa asked, and Roxy nodded.

"Yes of course. It's myself that I don't trust." Baa took Roxy's other hand and began to pull her along. "Where are you going?"

"The club house. We'll perform it there." Cathy came and pushed Roxy forward from the back.

"You know I can walk!" Roxy reluctantly followed; her heart still hammering in her chest. Back at the club house the girls prepared the ingredients while Roxy clutched nervously to the bed she would be laying on.

"Ok, now lay back." Cathy told her pushing her shoulder onto the bed. Roxy slowly lowered herself down, but she was tensed up. "Relax."

"Easy for you to say!" She yelled and sprung up once more. Cathy pushed her back down and pinned her there. "Get off me!"

"Not until you behave. Now hold still." Roxy growled, and laid still as Cathy placed her hand over Roxy's eyes. Slowly Roxy's breathing became shallow, and her heart relaxed. When Cathy removed her hand it looked as if Roxy was struggling to stay awake. "Ok, now we'll be back. Alice, be careful." Alice nodded as Cathy and Baa left. She then came over and sat down next to Roxy.

"Alice, thank you." Alice looked down at Roxy; her voice had been so low she wasn't sure she had spoken.

"I'm not…"

"Yes, you are. Just by being here you're doing a lot." She paused and looked away then back again. "Look I didn't tell them this, but I have a horrible feeling something it about to happen and I just wanted to say if it does then leave."

"I won't do that, Roxy." Alice stated firmly. Roxy gave a soft smile and reached out and touched Alice's arm.

"Please, Alice. I don't deserve this." Alice took Roxy's hand, and looked her firmly in the eyes.

"Why do you think you owe me?" Roxy shut her eyes, and Alice could have sworn she fell asleep until she slowly opened them again.

"The reason you were caught was because you saved my life. If I would have listened to you in the first place it would have never happened." Her words mingled with sorrow and regret.

"Then it was worth it, Roxy." Alice reached out a moved a strand of hair from Roxy's face.

"I died not even twenty-four hours later. It was a sacrifice made in vain. I was destined to die that day the reason I am bounded to this hell in the first place is because I brought you down with me." Alice laughed.

"Brought me down? You have no idea of the life I am living right now. I have a huge family who cares about me, and a husband who I love more than anything in the world. All because I was in the asylum." Roxy let out a sigh as a happier smile graced her lips.

"Thank God." She breathed, and Alice laughed again.

"And tomorrow I am taking you to meet him and the rest of my family, and maybe I can ask Carlisle if you guys can move in with us. Esme would love all four of you, and then Nathan and you can get married finally!" Alice squealed happily, and Roxy's smile grew larger.

"That sounds great, Alice, but I wouldn't want to…."

"Impose? Never! It will be great." Alice got to her feet, and began to pace. "Then we can find someone for Cathy, and Baa! But first we are going shopping! I mean what the hell are you wearing!" Alice yelled, and Roxy began to laugh. She was wearing torn jeans with a black tank top and combat boots. The boots were covered in mud and the tank top's bottom was frayed.

"Sounds like heaven, Alice." Alice smiled and sat back down.

"Sounds like reality t.v." Alice lounged back. No visions came saying Roxy was going on a rampage so she figured her job was easy. As quickly as the good mood settled it was gone. A heart chilling bang sounded outside the door, and Alice looked to Roxy. She tried to get up, but the spell had left her very weak. Alice walked to the door, but never made it. It flung open and sent a whirl wind threw the room knocking her to back. A man stood at the door laughing a deep murderous laugh.

"My sources were, right you have returned." He stepped threw the door as Alice struggled to stand. "Don't worry just like last time you won't remember a thing." He raised his hand to her, and a blinding pain shot threw her head.

"Alice!" She could hear Roxy yell, but her mind became a jumbled mess. With hazed eyes she watched Roxy stand messily to her feet as the man approached her. An ear shattering scream pierced the night as he reached out and grabbed Roxy's arm, and she collapsed forward into him. Alice wasn't sure if the scream had come from Roxy or her own mouth, but her mind was quickly fading until her world was black.

_**What did you think it was just going to end with a typical happily ever after? It's not any where close to being over so stick with me.The next chapter should be up soon. Until next time. Italianamerican**_


	9. Chapter 9

When Alice awoke she was no longer in the club house. In fact she was no longer in her time period. Alice quickly looked around as she watched the people walk by. It was a bright sunny day, and not a cloud in the sky.

"Excuse me?" She tapped a woman on the shoulder, but her hand phased right threw. She had been absorbed into one of her memories.

"Come on Roxy quit it!" She heard her own voice yell, and soon enough she and Roxy came walking down the busy road.

"Quit what?" Roxy twirled in front of Alice in a giddy excitement. The clothing they were wearing had been the same as what she was wearing in the second vision.

"You're getting married soon and you're acting like a child!" Alice playfully pushed Roxy who stumbled, but did not fall.

"Well it's my last chance! So I better seize it while I can." Roxy absent mindedly spun into the empty road. Alice watched herself freeze in mid laugh; she was having a vision, but Roxy was to preoccupied to notice.

"Roxy!" She screamed, and Roxy spun around and stopped.

"Yes?" She asked her voice floating on the breeze.

"Get out of the road!" The old Alice called to her.

"What?" Roxy didn't seem to understand. There were no cars, and the street was clear.

"Get out of the road now!" She yelled louder, and some people stop and stared. When Roxy still stood there Alice ran into the road and dragged Roxy quickly to the other side. Not even two minutes later a car sped down the road. Had Roxy still been standing there she would have been hit and dead.

"Thanks." Roxy said as the two continued walking. They never knew someone had been watching them, and that they had just given them the proof they needed. Time seemed to sped up, and now the old Alice was sitting in a rocking chair finishing some needle point. There was a harsh knock at the door.

"I got it!" Alice yelled floating over and unlocking the white oak door. Two men stood there scowling. "May I help you?" She asked a bit nervously.

"Mary Alice Brandon you're being taken into custody." One of the men grabbed Alice by the arm.

"Wh…wh"

"What's going on here?!" Her mother finished for her. Soon both her sister, and her father were gathered around.

"Ma'am you're daughter has been report as being a 'physic', and we are to take her to Biloxi Asylum as soon as possible." Alice's eyes widened in horror, and her mother began to bawl.

"Mom?" Her mother said nothing, but instead pulled her sister out of the room. "Dad?" Her father shook his head, and nodded to the men. The dragged her out of the house. "Wait! This isn't fair!" She yelled, but it was no use the men ignored her. Time leapt forward again and Alice was in the entrance of the asylum. The room this time was a sickly green and she stood in front of the desk as her papers were being filled out.

"Also, print out a notice to be on a look out for her friends. They are said to have 'powers' as well." Alice struggled against them.

"What! They didn't do anything!" She yelled as the men tried to get a firmer hold on her. "Get off me!"

"Alice!" Roxy's voice shrilly screamed, and it brought hope, and fear to Alice. She heard a muttering of noise that she couldn't make out before another. "Alice!" pierced the air. She stopped struggling and tried to yell.

"Roxy!" One of the men pulled her harshly towards the door at the hall. A patient was being lead to the front by a doctor. The woman grabbed Alice by the shoulders and chanted in a high pitch voice.

"The door is death, the door is greed. Turn back now or never leave!" Alice tried again to rip free of the man, but he was ready and held on tight. She found her self being forced down the hall to cell 666. He tossed her in and then locked the door. Instantly Alice was at the window looking out. She saw Roxy standing behind the barbwire fence.

"Roxy!" She screamed and Roxy's head shot towards her.

"Alice!" Her eye lit up, and she ran closer to the window, but she was still outside the gate. "I'm sorry!" She yelled, and Alice shook her head.

"Help me?" Alice whispered more to herself, but Roxy seemed to catch it.

"Don't worry I will find you a way out." Soon hours passed and night had fallen. Alice laid curled up against the cot watching the stars twinkle outside her window. "Alice?" A face appeared in the bars of the door. Alice shot to her feet.

"Roxy!" She cried happily running to the window of the door. Nathan stood a few feet behind her. Alice then remembered that his father worked at the asylum.

"Sh! I'm getting you out of here." She could hear Roxy fiddling with the lock as she tried to materialize it open. "Almost… there…."

"Well what do we have here?" Roxy froze and her head shot up. Alice phased threw the door as she watched what happened. A man stood at the other end of the hall, and his heels clicked as he approached Roxy.

"Father..I" Nathan began.

"Shut it boy." He snarled, and Roxy shot him a hate filled glare. "It's funny how the little girl is trying to break into the asylum almost like she belongs." He mocked pulling Roxy's chin up to look at him.

"Don't touch her!" Nathan took a step forward and his father roughly shoved her away from him.

"Aw. How touching you really do love the girl." He laughed, and Nathan put a hand on Roxy's shoulder. She did not look scared, but she looked angry. Alice's eyes glazed over as another vision shook her mind. "Then I guess you won't mind sharing a coffin with her." Nathan's father pulled a gun out of his shirt, and with out a pause shot Roxy in the chest.

Alice had snapped out of the vision just in time to see the stunned expression on her friends face as the bullet pierced her; Alice screamed that had been her vision. Roxy fell backwards into a horrified Nathan's arms, and a crimson badge melt threw her shirt. With a chilly laugh Nathan's father left. Tears ran down the old Alice's cheeks as she ran to the back of the cell, and crouched against the wall. The vampire Alice however watched Nathan who held a dying Roxy in his arms.

Nathan's eyes were welled with tears, as his hand stoked Roxy's cheek. Her face had paled, and her eyes were fading. He pulled her closer to his body and her blood began to soak his shirt.

"Roxy?" He whispered softly as his voice broke. Roxy reached a trembling hand to his face and wiped away a tear, and with a trembling voice she spoke.

"I love you." Her hand fell off his face as her eyes drifted shut. Nathan gently kissed her lips then with shaking fingers moved her hair from her neck. He bit down, and two small rivers of blood flood from her neck. He pulled back, and picked up her limp body bridal style before leaving the hall. The only sound left was the gently sobs of a scared nineteen year old girl.

_**Ok that's the memory, and that's the night. Just to fill you in Nathan left Alice there because he had to try to get Roxy out of town before the curse set in. Also if you notice Nathan and Roxy have heartbeats and such because they are classic vampires. Though I love the spin the vampires have in twilight I thought I give these two the classic fangs, and coffins. So I hope you liked. Until next time. Italianamerican **_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Warning a bit of angst in this chapter!**_

"Alice?" A voice called, but it wasn't Roxy's. "Alice, wake up." It said again, and then there was an angry snarl.

"I knew I shouldn't have let her go alone with you two!" It was Jasper. Alice tried to force herself awake, but she found her self in a numb state.

"She'll be fine. Just give her time to come around, and….." They stopped. Alice sat up and looked around. She was back at the hotel with her family only this time Baa and Cathy were here as well. All the blinds in the room had been drawn shut casting the room in a soft glow.

"Jasper?" Alice's voice was scratchy, and low, but everyone turned their attention to her. Jasper was at her side in moments and hugged her tight.

"Thank God." He muttered under his breath. Alice lightly hugged him back, but as she did so Cathy and Baa went to the door.

"Where are you two going?" She asked her voice coming more in focus. Baa stopped and sighed letting go of the door handle.

"To find Roxy before she causes any more trouble." She pulled the door open.

"Wait!" Alice sprung to her feet, and Baa shut the door once more. "It wasn't Roxy!"

"Alice it had to be…."

"No! Whatever Cathy had done she could barley stay awake let alone knock me out." Cathy leaned against the wall pinching the bridge of her nose.

"Tell us what happened then?" Cathy sounded annoyed and frustrated. Alice explained in as much detail as she could what happened and the vision that had followed. "Shit." Cathy mumbled. "God damn she's dead!" Cathy slid down the wall and on to the floor.

"Dead?!" Alice hovered over Cathy who clawed at her face in anger. Baa sank down on the edge of the bed stunned.

"Its morning the sun has been up for two hours now. She's dead." Baa's body shook with a dry sob, and Alice spun around. She wasn't dead there was no way she could die now.

"Not exactly." Someone said from the darkest corner of the room. Nathan sat there with his arms crossed and his face emotionless staring at the curtains.

"Face it the sun is up! She's dead!" Cathy screamed, and Alice held her close.

"Cathy we don't burn in the light!" He yelled and Cathy froze rose an eyebrow in question. "We are sensitive to light, yes. As far as burning goes…." Nathan pulled the string to the curtain, and it sprung aside flooding the room in light. Most of the vampires sparkled; Nathan however shielded his eyes and sat there. Baa quickly stood and closed them again.

"Dumbass!" She yelled at him. He didn't care he just leaned his head on his hand and stared at her. "You're going to kill yourself."

"I just told you that didn't work." He stated dryly. "Besides that is the least of my worries right now!"

"We can try to help you, but I must tell you we had no idea classic vampires existed." Carlisle told Nathan. Nathan waved it off his eyes never moving from the wall.

"No one does.We have the flaws of a human and it has set us back in numbers. Once your kind finds out about us we are usual killed." He explained his hand toying with something on the other side of his leg.

"Roxy and you seemed to have adapted fine." Carlisle sat down in a chair across from Nathan; with the mention of Roxy a small sad smile graced his lips.

"Roxy is fierce and powerful she always has been. I on the other hand just try my best to blend in." His words were pain filled. Then he reached up and touched his eyeball with his fingers a plastic contact came out. "Colored contacts work wonders." His eyes were a deep mystifying blue with a hint of silver around the iris.

"She's always been that way." Baa mused. "You don't mess with Roxy she's a cut throat, but she's there if you need her."

"It's been that way forever, and I guess even though we are stronger now it's would just be weird if Roxy was there taking care of us." Cathy's head sunk into her knees. "Go figure the one time we try to return the favor it gets blown to hell!"

"We'll find her." Alice whispered softly we have to.

Roxy awoke to the sound of dripping water as it slowly splashed against the empty room. She groaned when she was hit with a ray of morning light it stung; she hadn't seen light in years. She tried to move away from it, and found she was strapped down.

"What the…" She forced her eyes open. All she could see in the blur of light was the run down room. She tried to sit up again, but to no avail. Both ankles and wrists along with her neck and waist were strapped to the bed. "Son of a bitch." She cursed. Then she stopped struggling as an idea crossed her mind. She would materialize out like she did for her coffin. She erased her mind and steadied her breathing. One…Two….

"Argh!" She cried out in pain as the straps burnt her skin.

"That won't work my dear." Roxy stopped breathing; she knew that voice it was Nathan's father, Robert Newbury. The man stepped next to the bed and looked down upon her. "Those straps are specially lined with a silver center. So if by chance you tried to materialize threw them….well it might be quite painful." Roxy snarled as he reached out and touched her cheek. He pulled back and laughed.

"Let me go!" Roxy snarled struggling against her restraints. He walked over to a table on the side of the room, and picked up something. Roxy was so blinded by the light she couldn't tell what he was holding. Whatever it was it sparkled in the light.

"Does that ever work?" He laughed amused at her futile attempts. He walked back over to her with the objected hidden in his closed fist. "Really I expected more from you. Oh well beggars can't be choosers can they." Held his hand straight out in front of him, and opened up his fist. A silver cross came tumbling out and swung centimeters from Roxy's face on a silver chain. Roxy gasped and turned her face to the side to try and get more distance between her and it.

"How is that not burning you?" She questioned as he lowered the necklace even closer to her face. Her breath quickened. "You're the same as me."

"On the contrary I'm not. You see we are a dying bred; a weak one as well so I converted it over. Now I'm just like your little friends." Roxy closed her eyes trying to calm herself.

"Who would ever change you?" She spat, and with a flick of his wrist the chain flew back up into his hand which then came to rest at his side. Roxy turned her face back up and stared into his devil red eyes.

"Slim did, I promised him that once he changed me he could have control over you're area once you were gone. " Roxy's eyes narrowed with hate. Her hope was fading and finally angrily made her request.

"If you're planning on killing me then just do it all ready." She swallowed when he looked at her with a sudden confusion.

"Kill you? Now why would I do that?" Roxy's eyes widened; countless thoughts of what he had planned raced threw her mind. "No, I won't be doing that. You see your powers can be very useful to me."

"I will never help you!" Robert sighed and undid the strap around her neck.

"You really don't have a choice." He then took the necklace and clasped it around Roxy's neck. Roxy screamed as it began to scorch her neck; her head was flailing violently from side to side trying to get it off, but it just slid on the table wrapping the chain tighter around her neck. Red tears flowed down her pale cheeks. She was growing tired, and soon it was difficult for her to move. Until finally she lay still as her senses went numb. Her chest rose and fell with short staggered breaths. Robert unclipped the necklace once more; The cross had left a blackened mark where is had lain. He walked back over to the table, and threw it down.

"Did you honestly think that idiotic friend of your just found the book?" Roxy couldn't answer. "I left it for her to find because I needed them to undo the curse I had placed. It was foolish of me not to see the power I could have gained. So I needed them to undo it…." Roxy gasped. She was free! She was free, and she would never get to use her freedom. "And like faithful friends they did it for you. Only the never knew it was exactly what I wanted because you see Rosa I can't use your powers to take over if you are bound to this pitiful waste land." A green vial was picked up and held into the light. A sinister smile on his lips as he walked back over to the defenseless Roxy. "What I have here is a mind control potion so to speak. Once you drink this, your mine to control." His footsteps echoed as he made his way back over to her. She firmly shut her mouth a turned her head away from him. He scowled and with a harsh hand pulled her face towards him. "Everything always has to be done the hard way when it comes to you, doesn't it." He spoke dryly as he pinched her nose. Roxy tried to hold out for breath, but with her body already weak from the silver infliction she found herself all too soon gasping for air. He dumped the vial into her mouth. She began to choke, and sputter trying to spit it out, but enough had already dripped down the back of her throat. She froze as the potion set into her veins she could no longer move or speak. She watched like an outside source while she lost control. Her eyes rolled to the back of her head. Rosa Olivia Xavier was gone.

_**First let me apologize for the angst I threw in. I tried to find a way around it, but I found it was necessary. So if you don't like that kind of thing I'm sorry it wasn't originally planned. Anyway I hope you liked. Thanks to all who review. Until next time. Italianamerican **_


	11. Chapter 11

Night fell with wandering sorrow as Nathan made his way into the dark streets. He was going to see for himself if the curse had truly been lifted. Of course Baa and Cathy weren't happy about this, but he didn't care. He told them to stay home with Alice until he thought of something. The evening air had an unusual chill to it, and Nathan knew something was terribly wrong.

Though he refused to believe it his father had returned, and Roxy was no where to be found. He was approaching the line, and automatically he froze. He hadn't bothered putting back in his contacts; he didn't see the point. In reality however it because he was hoping to see Roxy again and the words she had once told him swam in his mind.

A week after he met her they had been walking through the park at dusk. No destination in mind just walking in a complete silence. Roxy looked up at him countless time, and then looked away. He began to grow nervous, he wasn't sure if he had frightened her or if she was merely shy, but she made his nerves flutter like no one else could.

"What?" He asked after his thoughts burdened him. She looked up again causing her hair to fall in her face. Her grey eyes widened in an unknowing manner. She had no idea what he was talking about. "Why do you keep staring like that?" Her checks turned a shade of pink, and she bit her lip slightly and looked back to the ground.

"I…uh..sorry…I wasn't really aware I was doing it." She tangled her hands together nervously staring straight ahead.

"Do I frighten you?" She was walking with a man she had meet a week ago in the dark alone. She had ever right to be frightened of him, but she stopped in her tracks and looked at him.

"No, not at all…..it's just…." She trailed off. He had stopped to; his thoughts began to yell at him. 'You fool you can't be smitten by a human! You're a danger to her, she's lucky you haven't all ready drank all her blood out of her sweet delicate neck.' He cringed at his own thoughts, and she reached a hand to him. "Please, don't be offended I'm not afraid of you. I was….. well this is kind of embarrassing…" She laughed nervously and looked him in the eyes. "I…was staring at your eyes." He stood there stunned.

"My eyes?" She looked back down and nodded her brown hair falling in waves around her face.

"Well your face really, but your eyes are very beautiful." She looked up again, and this time their gaze held. Both just standing there frozen in time until finally one of his hands came to rest on her shoulder as he leaned in and kissed her; to his amazement she didn't pull back, but instead leaned into him. They say vampires fall in love to fast, and it was indeed true, but at that moment he knew he wanted no one else. He wanted to spend the rest of his meaningless existence with her; a vampire just knows. He had forgotten something though; humans are fragile, and the deeper the kiss became he found his temptations growing. Until with a low gasp she pulled back; her eyes were wide, and he had realized what had happened. She had discovered his fangs, and he took a few steps back.

"You're…You're…." She stopped. He ran a hand through his hair angrily.

"A vampire?" He finished for her, but she didn't speak. She just looked at him; he would have understood if the look was filled with hate or fear, but neither was there, just shock. He couldn't grasp what was happening; he expected her to run, but she didn't. He expected her to scream, but no words left her lips. Her grey eyes stared hopelessly into his. "I'm sorry." He whispered turning to hide in the shadows like only a vampire could, and never to emerge from his eternal hell. Before he could he felt a pull at his hand, and he spun back around.

"For what?" This time it was his eye lit with surprise as he looked upon her. She smiled a soft gentle smile, and he turned to face her fully. "I don't care." She never did, even after the hell his father put her through. That's why he had to find her tonight. He knew the man that had returned was in fact his power crazed father, and that he was up to something. Roxy wasn't alone tonight, and he prayed that he wasn't too late. With a deep breath Nathan tried to step over the line. This time the invisible force field wasn't there to stop him, and he past right through. This should have brought him joy, but as he continued walking he was filled with a dread.

"Roxy?" He called out desperately into the empty night, and only silence answered him. "Roxy?" He called again, and this time there was a low whisper.

"Nathan?" He stopped, and his heart began to pound as she stepped into view, and before she could get fully out of the alley that concealed her she was wrapped in his arms.

"Thank god." He murmured burying his face in her hair as he kissed her forehead. He pulled back and held her out in front of him. His body swarmed by joy that he hadn't felt in years as he took in every detail of her ageless face running his hand over her cheek. His smile soon faded as he took in her blank stare.

"Roxy, love what's wrong?" He rubbed his thumb over her brow. Her eyes shut fiercely, and when she opened them again she gasped and fell to her knees. He kneeled down beside her and wrapped her in his arms again.

"Nate?" she questioned as if she was just seeing him for the first time.

"Yea, baby it's me. What's wrong?" She put on hand on the side of his neck and buried her head on the other. He patted her back and pulled her closer to him.

"You have to leave." She said in a panic pulling back. He had never seen her so frightened.

"What…but…."

"Please, Nate. I don't have control any..any…." She cried out and fell back into him. Now Nathan was scared as he held her close running his hand across her hair.

"Just tell me what happened, and maybe I can….."

"Please, just GO!" She tried to stand only staggered backwards and fell back to her knees clutching her head. Nathan moved forward to her; he brushed back her hair off her shoulders, and she looked back up at him with pleading eyes. Red tears streaking her face. Nathan had no idea what was happening, and took her head in his hands. With his thumb he brushed the tears off her cheeks a ghost of a smile appearing on her lips, and with out a thought he leaned down and kissed her lips.

Her hands came up and snaked around his neck as his circled her waist. The kiss was short lived because Roxy pulled back and leaned her head on his shoulder; her arms still holding on tight. Nathan's breath caught as he realized she had stopped moving. He pulled her hair to one shoulder so he could look at her face. His hand brushed along her neck, and he stopped. His eyes transfixed on the black burn around it. He pulled her on to his lap and cradled her in his arms.

"Roxy?" She didn't stir. The silence of the street soon became deafening as he so desperately tried to place the pieces together, but the silence was broken by heavy foot steps at the end of the alley.

"So my son we meet again."

_**Ok so what did you think? This chapter was meant to give you more insight on Nathan and Roxy's relationship. Sorry not exactly I happy ending to this chapter though. Oh well you know the drill. Until next time. Italianamerican. **_


	12. Chapter 12

"You bastard!" Nathan screamed. "What the hell did you do?!" Robert laughed and walked over to his son. His red eyes glowed in the dark alley, and each step he took clanged off the hollow walls.

"No, Hello Dad? Or nice to see you? I thought I raised you with better manners." Nathan growled as he came closer. He rubbed Roxy's arms as she began to shake slightly.

"What did you do to her?!" Nathan yelled again, but this time he stood; still cradling Roxy in his arms. Roxy groaned slightly at being moved and her hand came up and clutched Nathan's shirt.

"Put me down." She said dryly; Nathan looked down at her shocked.

"What, Roxy I…."

"Put me down!" She repeated harshly.

"I think you better listen to her boy." His father instructed amused, and Nathan, against better judgment, lowered her to her feet. She roughly shoved him away from her; Nathan stumbled backwards. He didn't understand what had happened until he saw the possessed gaze she held; her eyes stared blankly in to his.

"Rosa, my dear, so glad to have you back." Robert cackled at Nathan's expression. "According to your face, my boy, you need no explanation, so I leave you will these final words. Kill him." Nathan watched his father walk back down the alley way in which he came. However his gaze didn't linger to long because the crazed look that appeared in Roxy's eyes made him flee out of the alley.

He had no such luck because as he reached the opening it was sealed off by a brick wall that appeared out of the ground. He had his back to the wall as he faced her.

"Roxy don't listen to him!" He pleaded with her. He knew his cry fell on deaf ears as she took another step closer. A sliver pointed dagger floated in the air next to her. Nathan threw himself on the ground as the dagger flew past his head.

"Roxy!" He called again to her, but again it was no use. Nathan jumped to the side and behind a dumpster as the dagger ripped itself from the wall and flew at him again. His heart began to pound as a grateful thought popped into his head. He was glad his father had only left her with that one command. Had he had given her instruction or had she been in a right set of mind; he would surly be dead by now.

"Why are you hiding Nathan?" She sang in an eerie sweet voice that echoed off the dampened walls. "Don't you love me?"

Yes, he loved her with all his heart, and that was the reason he hid. Though he knew what had to happen in order for her to be freed. The potion was irreversible, and the only way the victim could be free is if they died.

That's exactly what his father wanted. Robert wanted to torture Nathan and he had finally found the worse way to do it. In order to save Roxy from his grasp Nathan would have to kill her, and in doing so he would be killing part of himself.

"I'm sorry, Roxy." He whispered picking up the silver dagger that now lay abandoned at his side. He could hear the ghost of his fiancée walking towards him. In an instant the dumpster in which he took shelter behind disappeared to reveal his crouching form.

In one swift moment he lunged at her tackling her to the ground, but even as he had the dagger raised above her heart he couldn't do it. Her silver eyes had seemed to regain a little life in them, and with that small amount it showed fear. He sighed dropping the dagger, and with both of his hands he restrained hers above her head.

"Get off me!" She hissed struggling beneath him, but his grip held strong. Of the many reasons he couldn't kill her there was one that had him clinging to hope. Earlier she had spoken to him, and warned him to leave. She was under the potion then, and it meant deep down somewhere she still had a bit of control.

In the world of vampires there was no such thing as a story book ending unless that book happened to be one of misery and despair. Even so Nathan could not restrain himself from kissing her.

No, it did not free her from the spell as it had done in countless fairy tales, but instead she stopped struggling. The effect was just what Nathan had hoped; he had connected with the little part of her that was still there.

"Roxy, I know you're there, so please use the control you have and listen to me speak." The only sound that came from either of them was the sound of their tired breathes. "The potion as you very well know is strong, and if you sink anymore into it's control there is only one way I know of to get you out. Please just hold on until I can find something. I don't want to lose you Roxy; I can't kill you." She seemed to understand because at that moment her eyes drift shut like they had earlier. The ground shook as the wall behind him sank back into the depths of the ground. Again the ghost town fell into a silence only the dead knew of.

Alice, Cathy, and Baa were alone. They wanted to help find Roxy, but now with the disappearance of her lover they were now forced to find him.

"The man I swear it's to determine and love struck for his own good!" Baa ranted as they walked to deserted streets. Cathy shrugged looking into the night sky.

"If you think about it though it is really romantic." She sighed dreamily. "Two star crossed lovers separated by the living and the dead thrust together only to be thrown apart once more." Baa groaned and began to yell louder.

"My god you air headed fool this isn't a romance novel, and I hope to god it doesn't end the Romeo and Juliet!" As the two argued Alice remained silent she had a bad feeling brewing in her gut. Baa and Cathy on the other hand were acting like this happened all the time.

"Guys?" Alice spoke up as a wall across the street fell to the ground.

"Oh My God!"

Oh Hey guys sorry for the wait. I hope you liked this chapter. Reviews help the story continue. Until next time. Italian American


	13. Chapter 13

"Nathan!" Baa yelled at the man as he stood. "I'm going to kill you!" The three girls walked closer to Nathan as he stood.

"You wouldn't be the first to try that tonight." He mumbled kneeling back down.

"What are you talking…..Roxy!" Cathy just noticed Roxy lying unconscious next to Nathan.

"What the hell happened?" The three knelt beside him. Nathan sighed and pinched his temples as a troubled look crossed his blue eyes.

"Mind control potion." He muttered.

"Is there someway to reverse it?" Alice asked. She had just been reunited with her friends. Those three held all the unanswered secrets to her past she couldn't lose one now. Baa and Cathy became deathly silent as they paled slightly.

"Death." Baa chocked. Alice's eye became wide as she stared with horror.

"Death! You can't be serious! Cathy you have that book doesn't it have something that could help?" Alice pleaded as Cathy shook her head furiously.

"No. The potion which Nathan is talking about can't be reversed. It was first created by a sorcerer over one thousand years ago who died before he was able to create a reverse potion." Alice sighed in frustration and leaned over to wake Roxy up.

"Don't touch her!" Nathan growled and Alice recoiled. "Right now she is in control if you wake her she will kill all of us."

"There has to be away for her to wake up with out killing us." Alice groaned, but stopped.

"What did you see?" Baa asked Alice as she snapped back. She just had a vision and she stood and backed away.

"She's waking up." Baa, Cathy, and Nathan backed away slowly. Roxy groaned, and opened her eyes.

"Guys?" She smiled sitting up.

"Roxy!" They went to run and hug her put she held up her hand.

"Don't, please, I have no idea how long I can keep control this time." She explained getting to her feet. She glanced at Nathan, and the look was unmistakable. She wanted nothing more then to jump into his arms and wish that this all was over.

"Well now that you're under control we can have a better chance of finding out how to reverse this." Roxy looked at Baa with saddened eyes.

"Or you guys can get out of here, and I can finish this myself."

"Roxy what are you…." A silver encrusted sword formed in her hands. "Don't you even think about it!"

"Are you mad!?" Cathy shouted.

"Relax she won't do it." Alice smirked leaning against the wall.

"Believe what you will Alice, but I'm going to do it."

"Not with us standing here you won't."

"Of course not. So in that case I'll be going." As Roxy and Alice debated Nathan came behind Roxy and wrapped his arm around her waist. In one tug he took the blade out of her fist.

"Nate!" She yelled spinning around.

"Honestly, Roxy did you think we were going to let you out of here so you could kill yourself?" She scowled. They all knew that was the only was to be sure she wouldn't lapse over into another crazed state.

"But it's the…."

"Oh shut up Roxy we're going to take you to see Carlisle he may be able to help." Roxy glared as Nathan got a tighter grip on her and picked her up.

"At least leave me my pride and let me walk!" Nathan laughed.

"Nope, don't think so." Roxy crossed her arms.

"Fine." She mumbled leaning her head on his shoulder. He leaned down a kissed her forehead as they began to walk.

"Aw!" Baa and Cathy sung. An annoyed Roxy flipped them the bird. Nathan began to laugh.

"You two do know that if she were to revert back right now you two would be the firsts to die." Alice told them. The two looked at each other and back at Roxy.

"Oh please if she wanted to kill us she would have done so years ago." Baa sent a challenging glare towards Roxy.

"Don't tempt me. Lamb kabobs are sounding awfully good at the moment." Baa ducked behind Cathy.

"You get to go first." She whispered, and Cathy ducked behind Alice.

"Ha! No." Roxy smiled triumphantly.

"Hey Alice your husband isn't going to go all crazy again is he?" Cathy asked.

"No, he is just a tad over protective sometimes."

"A tad?" Baa laughed. "He tried to kill us."

"I like this guy already!" Roxy commented and the girls stuck their tongues out at her. "Don't give me that look! He can't be any worse then this one who won't let me walk! Talk about over protective." Roxy looked up at Nathan whose smile grew.

"After eighty-eight years I think I have the right to be." Roxy nodded at this.

"True."

"Wait here." Alice told them. Moments later she returned sneaking them up to her hotel suite.

"Can you put me down now?" Roxy plead once she was inside, and gathered in front of the Cullens. Nathan pretended to think about this. "Nate!"

"Fine." He laughed setting her down. She was introduced to the Cullens and Bella who Edward actual let stay in the room.

"Rosa."

"It's Roxy actually." Roxy interrupted Carlisle.

"Yea, Rosa is too innocent." Alice mocked.

"Was she always this delightful?" Edward asked, and Roxy groaned.

"You think she is bad now! Ha!"

"You're one to talk." Baa said sitting down.

"Ok, Fine we all were a bit…..out there." Roxy sat down next to Baa, and Nathan sat beside her.

"Carlisle, you think you could reverse this soon? Roxy and I need to go shopping." Alice jumped up and down next to Roxy.

"In that case can I go back to plan A?"

"No!" The four shouted at her. Roxy shrugged.

"Roxy you can create things out of nothing, right?" Emmett asked, and Roxy nodded.

"Yea."

"Why do you just create a counter potion?" Roxy jumped from her seat.

"You're a genius!"

"Why thank you." He grinned looking at his wife who just rolled her eyes.

"It can't be that simple." Baa looked at Roxy who began to pace.

"Why not? I've done that kind of stuff before."

"When?" Roxy paused and looked back and forth from Baa and Cathy.

"When I brought you two back."

**Dun Dun Dun…..Ah sorry I like to leave cliff hangers. Anyway I hope you enjoyed you know the drill. Italianamerican. **


	14. Chapter 14

"What did you say?" Baa, and Cathy were on their feet and so was Roxy. She smiled at them, but it was no returned.

"Come on, guys you knew about this." Baa and Cathy still had a fire in their eyes as they gazed at their eternal friend. The look on their face clearly stated they knew nothing. "Nevermind." Roxy quickly said. An angry Cathy flew cross the table and tackled her to the ground.

"You didn't!" Cathy's powers had allowed her temporary insight into Roxy's thoughts. Roxy fought uselessly beneath her; she was a normal vampire she didn't posses superhuman strength like Roxy.

"Cathy! Tell me so I can join in this little brawl here!" Baa demanded standing over the two. The Cullens stepped back, and Nathan stayed seated. One thing you never do is get between a fight among sisters.

"That's it! Get off me!" In a blink of an eye Cathy and Baa flew across the room and were stuck to the wall with their hands bound to their sides. "My god! You think I would have committed some awful crime instead of help your asses out!"

"Roxy can you please explain what's going on?" Alice pleaded with the pissed off vampire. Roxy was a strong vampire; she was a strong human, and over the last few days she had been weak, and it took a toll on her. She hated to play a damsel in distress, and that is what is was coming to making her temper rise.

"You two should be happy that I did what I did!" Roxy screamed at them. "I have looked after you since we were six years old, and if I had let you stay as a freaking 'classic' vampire then you two would be in the state I am in right now!"

"It wasn't your choice!" Baa yelled back at her. Trying to undo the restrains placed on her.

"Tell us the truth then, who changed us?!" Cathy screamed. For a moment in time Alice felt completely lost. What was going on in front of her was the bond of sisters the bond that she forgot, and the bond she may never get back.

"I did." Nathan piped up from his spot at the table.

"You?!" They looked at Roxy who nodded.

"Yes, and just like Alice you remember nothing." He said. Alice's mouth dropped open.

"You didn't change me too, did you?!" Nathan shook his head and looked at her. She noticed how much more content and happy he was when Roxy was around.

"No, the transformation just had the same effect on them as it did you expect they didn't forget their human life just their transformation." Alice sunk down on the bed next to Jasper.

"I was right when I thought you wouldn't understand that's why…….." Roxy clutched her head. "Shit." She cursed, and Nathan was at her side.

"What's wrong?" He asked with his arm over her shoulder as she leaned into him.

"I'm..I'm losing control." She closed her eyes tight as she fought the pulling force, but with each passing moment it became stronger. "I need to leave."

"I'm coming with you." Nathan pulled her closer to him, but she jerked away.

"No, not….just no. If I can get to my grave I can bury myself there until this passes." Nathan growled and tried to reason with her as she made her way to the door. The bounds on Baa and Cathy fell and the two stood and watched the couple argue.

"What if he finds you?!" Nathan yelled angrily. Roxy clutched the door handle and looked back at him with saddened eyes.

"I'm not losing control because he sent another command. I'm losing control because I'm weak." Roxy was weak; she hadn't slept in almost two days and her body still hadn't fully recovered from all the silver she had in countered in the time period.

"If the potion takes over before you get back to your grave then you're going to end up going right back to him." Nathan argued reaching out and holding Roxy's shoulders.

"Its better then hurting you." Roxy whispered; the Cullens, Baa, and Cathy became frozen in time on Roxy's command. When in this state they couldn't see what was happening or attempt to go after her.

"But he's going to hurt you again." Nathan pleaded with her and she spun around in his arms so she was face to face with him; his blue eye swimming with emotion while hers brimmed with tears. His fingers lightly traced the black burn on her neck.

"The only thing hurting me is being away from you." Her voice was low, and the heat of her breath brushed over his lips.

"Then take me with you. I can protect you." His voice disappeared as their lips met, then she pulled back from Nathan's frozen form. Now that he couldn't see her she let the tears run down her face.

"You've always have protected me, Nate." She let her hand slid along his glassy cheek. "But you can't protect me from myself." She traced his lips with her finger, and kissed them one last time. "I love you." With that she walked out the door. In seconds she materialized in front of her grave.

Quickly she sprung the ground aside and got in as her mind flashed between her own thoughts, and ones to kill Nathan. As she lay down and the earth fell with a thump against the lid of her coffin her mind was forced back to the night Cathy and Baa were changed.

She walked alone around the town at night as she had done for the past two years now. She missed her friends with a burning, but most of all she missed the soft touch of Nathan's lips against her own. Unconsciously her fingers traced the fading marks where Nathan had bitten her that night. That night had sealed her fate.

"Roxy!" She stopped. She could have sworn she heard someone call her name.

"Roxy!" There is was again, but this time in a different voice. Her mind had failed to process it the first time, but now she knew her called her. Cathy, and Baa. As fast as she could she ran towards the sound of the cries only to be stopped by the line.

"Crap!" She yelled hitting the invisible wall. "Nate!" She called hoping he could hear her. Minutes ticked by, and still there was no reply. Roxy began to panic; the closer she had gotten to the line the stronger the smell of blood had become. Roxy knew whose blood it was; she had spent the last two years watching over her friends only for them to be ripped out of her grasp.

The smell had begun to fade and Roxy drifted to the ground. All hope was lost until she saw a figure on the other side.

"Nate!" She cried jumping to her feet with her hands pressed against the barrier. Nathan came closer, and Roxy noticed he had a figure in his arms. "Oh Lord! Baa!" Nathan approached Roxy and handed Baa to her threw the barrier. Both hands pressed against it as the exchange was made.

"I'll be right back." He told her before racing off again. Roxy nodded and set Baa gently on the ground. Her clothes were stained with blood as well as her blonde hair.

"Beth?" Roxy pushed the blood matted hair out of the girl's face, but there was no movement to indicate she was heard. "Baa?" Still nothing. On one side of her neck was a crescent wound on the other two distinct bite marks. Roxy hand searched furiously for a pulse, but none could be found. Baa was dead. Tears ran in rivers down her face as she cradled her friend's body.

Then an idea popped into her head as she laid her back to ground. She pressed her hands over Baa's heart and instantly Roxy could feel Baa's skin becoming cold and hard. She watched closely as the wounds in her neck healed, and her breathing returned. A huge smile lit up Roxy's face until Nathan returned with Cathy. She stood and he passed Cathy threw like he had Baa, but this time their hand brushed slightly.

"I tried to change them, but Roxy I think I may have been too late." Nathan told her as she laid Cathy down next to Baa. Just the same; Cathy was already dead. She repeated what she had done to Baa. "What did you just do?"

"They were dead, Nathan, but only for a few minutes so I sped up the transformation." Nathan understood. Cathy and Baa's pulse may have stopped beating, but their soul had not yet left their body.

"There not like us." Nathan commented, and Roxy smiled.

"I know." Roxy stood and stepped over her now sleeping friends, and she walked over to the barrier. He put his had up to the wall and she did the same, and they looked into each others eyes.

"I love you."

Now as Roxy lay beneath the earth she regretted getting so angry at her friends. They just couldn't understand the pain it had put her threw to be standing over their lifeless bodies think that all was lost. Roxy vowed to talk to them as soon as she regained complete control, and tell them everything. The reason she had told them a 'newer' vampire had changed them was because she didn't want them to be mad at her for bring them back to this hell of a life. As Roxy began to drift off to sleep her coffin was forced open.

"Well, hello there."

**Another cliff hanger… sorry. So I hope you liked, and understood what I meant when I tried to explain how Roxy changed Baa and Cathy. I am hoping to add more Cullens in the next chapter. Reviews get more updates. ItalianAmerican **


	15. Chapter 15

When Nate unfroze a harsh growled ripped across his lips as he restrained from punching a wall. Baa and Cathy shared in his frustration, but they remained more collect. When the Cullens unfroze they looked around in a panic unlike the other three they were not used to the random use of Roxy's powers.

"What just happened?" Bella asked as Edward clutched her shoulder. Nathan balled up his fists and released them slowly as his temper was dying down.

"It's an ice chamber she freezes us until she gets away, and then we can't do anything about it." Cathy mumbled angrily. Baa shook her head, and rolled her eyes.

"Typical Roxy." She muttered, and Alice froze for a second as a vision glazed her eyes.

"Why did the freeze undo itself?" She asked Nathan snarled again, and spun around to face her.

"Probably because she lost control completely, and she needed to use all her strength to get it back." Nathan's anger fluttered for a moment, and then died completely under a wave of guilt, and sorrow.

"Nathan, Roxy made it to the grave fine I just saw it in my vision." Alice reassured him. Nathan closed his eyes, and took a deep breath.

"Maybe so, but until I'm with her again don't expected me to relax." He said, and before the words left the air he was out the door.

"Radley! Radley now is not the time!" Roxy yelled shooing the insane vampire away from her grave. Radley cocked his head to the side and looked down at her. His eye giving a nervous twitch as the wind howled above her.

"Radely did good, Radley did well, but only he can reverse the spell." Roxy sat up, and stared at him like the insane man he was.

"Radley, what do you mean?" He had no idea what he was talking about. He couldn't know how to reverse this mind numbing horror that was incasing her as they spoke.

"One-thousand years a man did dwell, with a name of Radley Fisher you know him well. A sorcerer he was at night, he invented the potion that causes your fright." Roxy's eyes widened and she sprung out of the grave and landed next to him. She held the crazed man by the shoulders, and stopped him from swaying.

"You made the potion!" She yelled. Radley cackled and put his hand on Roxy's shoulder twitching as he did.

"The potion was mistake that I must tell; it brought you my friend into this living hell. In the blood of your sire the cure does lie, but shortly after he must cause his creator to die." Roxy gulped. Drink Nathan's blood? Even for a vampire that was disgusting, and wrong she could never do it. Plus killing Robert wasn't going to be an easy task.

"So that's all that needs to be done?" Nathan appeared out of the shadows. Roxy groaned as she realized her shield had fallen, but her insides fluttered at the sight of him.

"Nate, you don't…..you shouldn't even…." She stumbled over her words as she stood up. Nathan walked to her, and laughed taking her in his arms once more.

"Woman when are you going to get it in your head that I will follow you where ever you go, and I would give my life for you?" He told her, and she sighed burying her head in his chest, and giving a small pout.

"When those words don't make me feel so guilty." He kissed her nose, and Roxy looked back to address Radley, but he was gone. Nathan sat on his knees and pulled her down to sit next to him. "Nate I can't…." Nathan put a finger to her lips before leaning in, and kissing them. He pulled back an inch, and whispered softly.

"Then don't do it for you do it for me." His hands drifted to her waist, and pulled her closer to him. Nervously she put one hand on his shoulder and another on the opposite arm. He leaned his neck closer to her, and her breath quickened as her heart rattled on her chest. She kissed the edge of his jaw softly until her lips came to rest on his throat. He gave her waist a reassuring squeeze, and she took one more breath before plunging her fangs into his skin. She panicked for a moment as his muscles tightened, and he took in a sharp gust of wind.

"I'm fine." He whispered as she removed her fangs. A trickle of red ran from the wound, and she drank from it trying to ignore the disgust building in her stomach. It was working, and the pain in her head became a tired throb. Then finally as if it vanished on the wind the pain was gone completely. She pulled back and leaned her forehead against his as she watched the wound heal. In seconds nothing was left, but two faded purple marks.

"Never ask me to do that again." She told him pecking his lips. Nathan's lips curled into a smile as he got to his feet pulling Roxy up with him.

"I don't know that was kind of kinky." He joked, and Roxy playfully punched his arm.

"You pervert." She glared leaning up and giving him a quick kiss on the cheek. The wind picked up and howled as the two stood side by side. Anyone who would have crossed their path would have seen a poetically eerie sight. Two vampires standing next to an open grave wrapped in each others arms.

"Now go back to Baa and Cathy I'll meet you there in an hour." He said. Roxy's eyes widened and she placed her hands on her hips.

"Oh no where do you think you're going with out me?"

"To visit my father." He told her. Roxy shook her head, and put a hand on the side of his cheek.

"No way, we are doing this together." She commanded forcefully, and Nathan cocked an eye brow.

"I believe that Radley said I have to kill him." Nathan smirked triumphantly as Roxy cursed under her breath. He lifted her chin towards his face, and she closed her eyes at his touch. "I promise the moment this is over we'll get married, and everything will be back like they should have been." She wrapped her arms around his neck, and kissed him passionately on the lips.

"I'll hold you too that promise Nathan." She smiled. Nathan rested his head on the top of Roxy's and held her there for a moment longer.

"Not even in death will we part, my love." One last time he kissed her lips. "Now go back to the rest of them, and sleep by the time the dawn arrives I will be with you." Roxy sighed, and nodded she turned to leave, but stopped.

"I love you." She called out with a smile on her lips, and a tear in her eye.

"I love you too." He returned. Roxy stared at him; he looked like a solider ready for battle, and she wanted nothing more then to fight beside him. She started to walk back, and in a flash of a thought she disappeared into the night.

_**Ok so how did you like this chapter? There will only be a few more!! Also while you wait check out my other twilight stories that I have been updating when not writing this one. Italian American **_


End file.
